


When Shinwon Plays Matchmaker

by hyucklaugh



Series: From the members to Jinhongseok [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Beside hongseok himself, Drabble, Fluff, Just Shinwon playing cupid, M/M, We all know Shinwon is jinhongseok club president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Shinwon just wanted to test out his cupid ability.And who's more suitable to try on other than the old couple who always play dog and cat?Yeah, Shinwon is practically Jinhongseok's club president, and no one can say no to that.





	When Shinwon Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Just inspired by the fact that Shinwon is Jinhongseok lovely child (beside Hyunggu) and their biggest matchmaker.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hongseok-ah, let’s watch IT Chapter Two together!”

Hongseok just raises his eyebrow at the demanding tone of the small man in front of him. “Why hyung? The last time I remember you don’t like watching thriller or horror movies?”

“He lost a bet and the loser has to watch the movie!” shout Shinwon from the direction of the kitchen, followed by an evil cackle.

Ah, so that’s the reason.

A red head then popped out from the door frame of the kitchen. “Unless you’re too scared to watch it hyung~” he sing songed with a playful grin displayed on his handsome face.

Jinho stomped his foot angrily at Shinwon’s tone. “I’m not scared! Hongseok already agreed to watch it with me. Right, Hongseok-ah?” he whipped his head so fast to Hongseok while looking expectantly at him.

Hongseok was caught off guard. He just got home from his work out session, and his body aches all over from pushing himself too hard and all he needed now is just a hot shower and to get some rest. But it seemed like fate didn’t want to grant his wishes. He has to say good bye to his beauty sleep.

Not that he would say no to Jinho’s request _ever, _but still. Beside, despite his small figure, Jinho can be really scary when angry. And he’s not about to take the risk of provoking an already annoyed Jinho. He still wants to live in this world thank you very much.

“Su-sure hyung, I’ll accompany you,” he stuttered while smiling nervously at the older.

“Oh~ A movie date. How wonderful!” Shinwon said while clapping his hands excitedly. “You can just hold onto Hongseok when you’re scared hyung,” he continued while wriggling his eyebrows and giving a knowing look at Hongseok.

That’s where it clicked.

Ah, so the mighty Ko Shinwon is trying to play a matchmaker for the two of them?

No wonder he has this uneasy feeling at the pitch of his stomach, since anything related to the red headed man and his evil plans usually also means trouble. But maybe he has to thanks him this time. Because the redness of Jinho’s face now is surely worth the trouble that will surely come.

“Ah, and make sure to tell me the story later,” he added ambiguously.

\--

The both of them ended up watching the movie in their dorm living room since they couldn’t take the risk of going to the cinema and getting caught by their fans. The other members were already sleeping since they wanted to take revenge for the lack of sleep they have to endure during their American tour.

Hongseok has showered and changed into a comfortable worn out shirt while Jinho made the preparation. And talking about that, he just realized that Jinho is wearing one of his hoodie. Not that he minded though. The older looked cute being swallowed by the hoodie that is too big for his small frame. He once said that he likes to wear Hongseok’s clothes since it’s warm and always smells good. Hongseok is usually quite petty about his belongings, but surely Jinho is an exception. Hyunggu has mentioned once in Vlive that if Hongseok left his foods for someone then that means he loves that person. And he almost _always _left his foods for Jinho so yeah it’s obvious how special the older is for him.

Once everything deemed ready and they’re comfortably tucked in the blanket, but with some distance between them mind you, Jinho started the movie.

It was silent during the first few minutes of the movie, the only sound came from the direction of the screen. But after some time, when the climax approached, he feels the older started to shift around. When he takes a glance to his side, he caught sight of the older hiding his face in his hands, but with some space left between his fingers so he can still peeks at the screen. His black hair is the only thing that’s visible and not hidden by the blanket.

‘How cute,’ he thought while smiling fondly at the older. Now that his attention is shifted fully at the smaller man, the movie has become the last thing in his mind now.

Too distracted by the beautiful view in front of him, he was caught off guard when the older suddenly turns to his side and grips Hongseok’s sleeve tightly. The small whimpers that he let out awakened the protective instinct in him. He pulled the older into his chest and just hold him in the safety of his arms. He’s sure Jinho can feel how fast his heart beats, but he doesn’t care. He just hold him tight, as if afraid to let go, while rubbing soothing circles on the older’s back. The movie is completely forgotten now.

They stayed like that for some time, until he feels the older’s breath started to evened out. Seemed like he has fallen asleep. He must be tired too, but knowing how stubborn he can be, there’s no way he would back out from Shinwon’s challenge.

Maybe he should really thanks Shinwon for this is the last thing in his mind before he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the calming sound of the boy in his arm.

\--

**The next morning**

Shinwon was yawning widely while rubbing at one of his eye when he caught sight of the two sleeping figures on the sofa. Jinho’s cheek was squished on the taller shoulder while Hongseok’s head lays on top of the older’s. He can also make out the silhoutte of Hongseok’s arm wrapped around Jinho’s shoulder inside the blanket that covered the both of them. He couldn’t help but grins widely at this. They looked so cute cuddled up together like that.

He silently goes back to his room with the intention to take his phone and capture the scene in front of him. The members would have a new teasing material for the two. And that’s thanks to him. God he’s such a great matchmaker. He couldn’t be more proud of himself.

‘All hail to Jinhongseok’s club president!’ he cheered loudly in his mind while capturing the scene in front of him like an obsessed fanboy.

\--

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I still have work to finish and here I am writing another drabble and even have the nerve to post it lol 
> 
> Writing is a way for me to relieve stress but hopefully you can enjoy it as much as I do! And sorry for any grammar mistakes. Ah, and I'm always open if you want to fangirl over jinhongseok on twitter with me lol
> 
> Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
